guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Conjure Nightmare
Will we see more of this on E/Me or Mesmers themselves? I think it is the former.The 25 energy is a killer.--Life Infusion 08:13, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Indeed. In my opinion, unless you have Mantra of Persistence, it's probably not worth it. Compare this to, say, getting a rougly equivalent amount of degen from Conjure Phantasm + Migraine. I'd only bring it if I was going against enemies who had a lot of health-regenerating skills that they kept up constantly. --130.58 08:55, 28 March 2006 (CST) :On a Me/E with Glyph of Lesser Energy, this would be pretty feasible. — Stabber 08:58, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::Would work nicely with Auspicious Incantation. | Chuiu 11:01, 21 April 2006 (CDT) :::I'm a newb when it comes to what works and what not.. but I love this skill, but like i say i make fun PvE builds, look at my mesmer to see what I'm working with right now. --Jamie 09:17, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Phantom Pain and Conjure Phantasm does the same thing for 5 energy less and a free deep wound. However it is not as spammable (as far as 25 energy spells' spammability goes) Skuld 09:23, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Energizing Wind You guys are missing the obvious. A Me/R with Energizing Wind would be able to spam this skill every 6 seconds, which is almost as often as Conjure Phantasm but with an extra 3 degeneration. If you also took Mantra of Recovery, you'd be able to spam it every 3 seconds; you'd be able to maintain it on 4 foes indefinitely with enough energy through-put. Another alternative is to take Mantra of Persistence instead of Mantra of Recovery to make it last 20+ seconds each time you cast it. --Tjoneil 23:58, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :I've already been using it with Mantra of Persistence and Glyph of Energy. (T/ ) 00:23, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::But Glyph of Energy has a 15 second recharge, can only be used on one spell at a time, and uses up your elite spot. Energizing Wind applies to all spells all the time and is not an elite. To me, there's no better option than Energizing Wind for reducing the cost of this skill. --Tjoneil 01:20, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :::EW has a stringent attribute progression and Beast Mastery is otherwise completely useless to a Mesmer. Unless you are willing to go with long periods without EW (and in PvP it's high on the list of spirits to kill ASAP), you are putting all your energy management eggs in one very fragile basked. 70.20.116.223 01:37, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::::You don't need that many points in Beast Mastery. I would put 8, but you could go with as low as 4 if you wanted to. Of course, if you coordinated, you could just have a teammate bring it instead. As for it being a high-priority target, if one were inclined to go after spirits, I think there are plenty of other spirits that would be considered a higher priority, especially if you have a Ritualist on your team. I personally have never had Energizing Wind get killed in combat, though I'm sure there must be some people who target it. Even if it is targeted, you still will have time to get off 2 or 3 Conjure Nightmares before it's killed, saving you 30-45 energy. In my opinion, that's the worst-case scenario, and it's still better than Glyph of Energy. --Tjoneil 02:26, 15 May 2006 (CDT) Glyph of Energy is a waste using it on non-exhausting spells.. Skuld 05:30, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :I would use Glyph of Lesser Energy but I'm also using skills that cause exhaustion. (T/ ) 10:37, 15 May 2006 (CDT) Energizing Wind versus Glyph of Energy. The pros for Energizing Wind may be are, that it may be ready active and it gives a bigger boost of energy over time than the Glyph of Energy... when you have got the spirit and whilst the spirit is alive {smile} the cons is that Energizing Wind has to be casted and maintained. So the pros of the Glyph of Energy is that it is ready to use faster and gives more autonomy for the stand alone mesmer -or a bigger control of energy over time for the stand alone mesmer-, because she is not dependent on the contingency of a spirit. May be, for a pressure-build team with a team ranger who is maintaining Energizing Wind, then Energizing Wind may be better than the Glyph of Energy; but, the Glyph of Energy may be better for a mesmer using Conjure Nightmare who pretends to be self-sufficient. --mariano 05:44, 9 July 2006 (CDT) With Glyph of Energy "Glyph of Energy has a 15 second recharge, can only be used on one spell at a time, ..." this is a point which makes Glyph of Energy and Conjure Nightmare fit together... {smile} the glyph is useless if you have many low energy spells, all the contrary if you have a fast-recharge and energy-very-expensive spell. "...and uses up your elite spot." the reverse of this is true too, that it is, because Conjure Nightmare is not an elite, why it may be build together with the Glyph of Energy. Besides the discussion about "Energizing Wind versus Glyph of Energy", I have been using Conjure Nightmare with the Glyph of Energy and Gale in a mesmer/elementalist character; where the glyph is for Conjure Nightmare not for Gale. In my view, the Glyph of Energy fits well together with a fast recharging and energy expensive spell as it is Conjure Nightmare; and Gale (knockdown for 3 seconds) helps to shutdown the target whilst degeneration is working... say, for example, casting Gale to shutdown monks or assassins... after having casted Conjure Nightmare and Phantom Pain; exhaustion is being a rather minor problem than energy, nevertheless, in this build with Gale the Glyph of Energy becomes an undirect way to help with exhaustion because the glyph needs only 5 energy so there is more room for exhaustion {smile}. --mariano 05:44, 9 July 2006 (CDT)